A True god slayer
by AniArchive
Summary: An orphaned Sasuke seemed destined to fade away in obscurity. However, the gods found favor with the child and was taken in by the lightning goddess. Learn about the Magic Council's DARK secret. Will will the thirst for power and evil consume the pure heart of Sasuke? And how will the land of Fiore handle a TRUE God Slayer? Follow Sasuke on this epic adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I leave him to you**

 **A/N I was BEYOND pissed. OK so I finished my story, roughly 7k words, and I forget to save the document AND IT DELETES MY FILE. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I kept saying to myself "I can't believe I just did that" . So I'm angrily retyping this all over again. UGHhHg.**

 **ANYWAYS, This story will include Naruto and Sasuke but mostly Sasuke. (Give it a chance) I'm tired of people bitching about his attitude so I'm going to tweak it so he's NOT so bland. If this goes well, I'll keep typing it. Leave reviews and questions about the story please and thank you.**

"Naruto" Regular Speech

 _Sasuke_ Regular Thoughts/emphasis

" **Naruto** " Dragon/Demon/Monster/god Speech

 _ **Sasuke**_ Dragon/Demon/Monster/god thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

 **Despite the long explanation I already typed let's just get on it the story…(-_-)**

 **Music may be included in the story so be sure to listen to get those feels**

December 24th, X767. Unknown forest.

FOOTSTEPS rapidly crunched the snow beneath a young man's feet as he ran through the thick, vegetated region. One after another, he ducked in and out of bushes and low branches and hopped over small frozen puddles laid in random spots in the ground. The young man had on a large black long sleeve cloak, his pants were black which matched the color of his boots.

"Don't make this hard on yourself, boy!" A man yelled from behind. The man had hair like the boy except it was brunett. He had on white and blue shimmering armor that wasn't too heavy on him. Beside him was a woman who also had armor with the same color scheme. Her hair was long and jet black and flowed backwards as the harsh cold winds blew at her face. On either side of them were five rune knights each equipped with a long metal staff with a sphere at its tip, seemingly a globe made of crystal, topped by a small cross

Itachi ignored him and sped forward. Inside his black cloak was his baby brother, Sasuke. He held him close to his stomach to block out the chilled winds as best as he could. Itachi squinted as he became observant of his shadow that made a sudden appearance in the night. The forest was too thick to allow moonlight so he wondered how his shadow appeared. A light shined itself behind him before Itachi widened his eyes. As he turned his head, he saw a giant fire racing his way, melting the snow and destroying trees around it. When Itachi held up his hand, a triangular red magic seal birthed in front of him.

" **Fire-Make: Fire Blast!"** A giant ball of was released from the seal and shot forward at the other oncoming fire ball. They both collided before canceling out each other sending a wave a heat in all directions. Little did the young man know, one of the rune knights quickly hopped around the trees before meeting up with Itachi. As the knight ran up to him, Itachi slammed his hand down on the ground before another seal spawned.

" **Fire-Make: Terrain Buster!"** The ground in front of him broke apart before fire and molten rock shot through at the rune knight. The knight held up his hands and a green seal spun out in front of him. A rock shield rose up from the ground however was shattered by the fire of Itachi's spell. He was sent flying back towards his group, but before he could turn around, another rune knight appeared in front of him with his glowing staff. Itachi quickly leaned backwards, expertly dodging the swing. He then caught himself with his free hand and channeled fire into the bottom of his feet

" **FIRE-MAKE: FLAME KICK!"** Fire blasted from his foot giving it a boost and slammed his foot onto the bottom of the rune knight's jaw sending him flipping back and crashing into nearby trees. This angered Fugaku seeing that the Magic Counsel's soldiers are easily being taken out by an eighteen year old. Fugaku snapped his eyes towards Mikoto before speaking.

"Now.."

"B-but Fugaku, he's-"

"I _said_ use it now, Mikoto," he forcefully ordered. The woman hung her head down and slowed herself down before flipping backwards in the air. When she landed Mikoto kneeled down and threw her hands onto the snowy floor.

" **ICE MAKE: CANNON!"** Mikoto shouted after a blue seal formed in the ground. An enormous cannon erupted from the ground before it spun its barrel around, pointing at Itachi. A hammer made of water formed in her hands before she slammed the back of the cannon. A giant ball of ice was fired out and flew towards Itachi at an alarming rate.

 _If that thing hits me, it could be fatal!_ Itachi inwardly exclaimed. Gathering up a good portion of his magic energy, Itachi started to move faster then ever before. The ground beneath his feet began to crush with every step he took to get out of the blasts way.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi stopped pulled out Sasuke before he set him gently on the ground, then with two hands, a giant triangular red seal appeared in front of him. He took a deep breath and called out his spell.

" **FIRE-MAKE: FIREWALL!"** A line of fire immediately stretched about ten meters apart. It blasted vertically creating a enormous and ferocious fire wall before him. Itachi then picked up Sasuke and darted before the water ball made contact with the wall of flames. Meanwhile, Fugaku frowned at this and ordered everyone to split up.

The giant ball of water slammed against the firewall causing the ground to rumble and eventually split apart. Both spells dispersed leaving a plume of warm water vapor to dance throughout the trees of the forest.

When Itachi ended up on a broad path that led straight up to the mountain, he looked back to see the smoke from the spells just disappearing in the sky. Itachi then opened his coat to check on Sasuke who seemed to still be asleep.

Itachi smiled at this. But quickly frowned when he remembered his own parents were attacking him for Sasuke. This was the _only_ way to insure his protection...and that was to keep him away from the Magic Council.

( _Flashback. 20 minutes ago)_

 _Location: Fiore Magic Council HQ_

" _Do you understand me, Fugaku?" One of the Ten Wizard Saints asked. Fugaku, who was kneeled in front of the man proceeded raise up from his position._

" _Y-yes, I am to get my newborn, Sasuke, and take him into you," Fugaku repeated what the man say to make sure he knew his mission Wizard smiled. The tall man raised himself from his seat._

" _Very well. We shall conduct our Lacrima experiment shortly," the elderly man paused when his left ear twitched. To his left was a solid, plain white wall. He turned and walked over to it before he set both of his hands on the palm of his hand gently glided back and forth along the smooth surface._

" _Oh, Fugaku, one more thing. Your eldest son Itachi? Capture him and bring him to me, we can't have anything like this seep to the public now can we?" The elderly man poked the wall with his index finger before an explosion occurred. A shadowed suddenly ran off like a cockroach in a lit up kitchen._

" _AFTER HIM AND THE BOY, NOW!"_

 _(Flashback End)_

"STOP! DO NOT RESIST ARREST!" A voice ordered out. Itachi feintly gasped. He gave his attention to five rune knights. Each one was equipped with a long staff with an orb at the end. Their outfits consisted of a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light blue shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows.

Itachi grunted while he slowly began to back away. However, his feet came to a stop once again seeing _another_ set of the Magic Counsil's Rune Knights. This time, a division commander was with that pack. He had on a similar outfit, yet less bulky. Both sets of the Knights marched forward in an attempt to close Itachi off. Each step they took was lost time so he knew he needed to act fast and wait for the right moment.

"By the order of Fiore's Magic Counsel, you are hereby under arre-"

The division commander along with the other rune knights with him stopped to evade a wave of flame that was casted by Itachi. Before the Rune Knights behind him could take action Itachi sent a beam of highly concentrated fire at the ground in front of them. The impact tore apart a large chunk of earth and blew rocks and shrub everywhere. Itachi repositioned Sasuke in his left arm to give his right one a break and proceeded up the mountain.

Fugaku and Mikoto had just arrived to the destroyed path and were thrown off for a bit.

"Guards!" He called out. All ten men stumbled out of the rubble and torn apart trees. Fugaku clenched his fist while his teeth tightly closed down.

"Uh s-sir I-"

"I don't want to hear it! After this mission, I'm going to assign new and BETTER troops because you idiots can't even take care of some kid! Group A, I want you to travel eastwards and then north up the mountain. That'll catch him off guard. As for group B, you will stay with me, he will be too occupied with us and not notice group A. Now, let's move out! And DON'T fail me this time!" All the men shouted out a "Yes sir!" before going about in their formation.

"Almost...haa...there….haa," Itachi panted while he ran. He could see his breath push out into the cold air in front of him as he grunted to himself. A hot shower would _really_ be nice right now…

Itachi almost tripped himself but quickly recovered, his legs were beginning to go numb, not because of the weather, but because of all this running. His knees popped every now and again, making him stop to stretch them. But despite the pain, he never gave up, this was something he intended on accomplishing one way or another.

Without warning, A spear made out of flame impaled the ground next to Itachi's feet. He reacted and sidestepped only to see another spear land next to him. As he turned his head to see who was aiming at him, a final spear unexpectedly grazed the side of his cheek scorching the side of his face. He hit the ground and expertly recovered.

Down below the slope he could see Fugaku and Mikoto along side of the five Rune Knights. But something was off.

 _Weren't there ten Rune Knights?_

He evaded another spear only to get kicked in the spine by a knight who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Itachi skidded down the mountain before he was slammed on the back if the head with a downwards kick. As Itachi kneeled down, he attempted a sweep kick at their two knights but missed as they jumped out of the way.

 _Dammit, I'm can't fight these people and hold Sasuke at the same time._

Eyes of the young man scanned the wide slope for something he could set Sasuke on. _There!_ Itachi spotted a large shrub up towards the mountain and ran to it.

 **Add Song: Kill Naru Kiru (Kill la Kill OST)**

"Don't worry Sasuke, your big brother will protect you," said Itachi as he gently poked the boy's forehead. His little moment was interrupted by a sudden rupture in the ground. he swiveled his head before his eyes widened. The earth split apart forming a deep, crevice as an earthquake shook the mountain. Itachi chuckled as if this were to scare him but in fact, it was to get his attention.

' _Now the real fight begins,'_ Itachi thought. He paced himself away from Sasuke, not breaking eye contact with the ten Rune Knights and his mother and father: Fugaku and Mikoto. Being the son of two of the ten wizard saints, Itachi knew his parents were strong.

 _It's going to be a challenge facing these guys._ A lump formed in his throat.

A very serious look constructed itself on Itachi's facial features, his hair was gently blowing backwards in the crisp chilled wind and his legs were finally rested. Itachi breathed a deep sigh before he took one step and then another before vanishing out of sight.

"He's fast!" Mikoto exclaimed out loud.

"Keep your guard up!" Fugaku shouted to the set of soldiers ahead of them.

Itachi flashed in front one of them with his palm open. However, his comrade darted in between the two with a green magic seal in front of him. Itachi smiled at this, not letting him activate his spell as he shot forward with a burst of speed and slammed his palm into the guy's gut causing him to lose his breath.

" **FORCE!"** Itachi called out as an explosion of air pressure zipped from his hand sent the player crashing into his nearby subordinate. Both men soared through the air and crashed to the ground. Three more soldiers came into view each of them with swords made out of different elements: earth, water, and fire.

The first player slashed his sword at him but missed as Itachi side stepped. He clenched his fist and slammed his fist on the side of the face causing him to drop his sword from the impact. Seeing the two soldiers from the side swinging at him, Itachi ran up to the knight he punched and used him as leverage by stepping off of his head and flipping into the air.

His whole body suddenly engulfed in flames as he dove down.

" **FIRE-MAKE: ROCKET SLAM!"** Upon landing, Itachi crashed down in the ground causing a wide crater in the earth to form from the impact. As flames burst out in all directions, both knights suffered burns from the heat of the impact. After the smoke and dust cleared, two bodies at the end of a trail of snow was shown indicating they had slid several meters away.

"Mikoto, I want you to try to take Itachi's leg."

Mikoto's heart thumped heavily.

"Fuga-"

"WHAT. Did. I. Say. Mikoto?" He snapped at her through his gritted teeth. Tears welted in the corners of her eyes. She swung her head down making the tears lash out from her face.

 _Itachi...I'm..._

" **I-Ice-Make: Chain Whip!"** Mikoto screamed out as her magic formed a long chain link made out of ice and propelled itself towards Itachi. As the chain came for him, Itachi looked at her funny.

"Is this a joke?" Itachi said to no one. The way the chain was coming at him made it easy for him to dodge. All of his pre constructed plans fizzled out in his head. Itachi was a little disappointed about this. When he evaded, he was about to release a spell at the group when-

" **EXPAND!"** Small spikes from Mikoto's chain emerged from it and sliced Itachi's cheek and torso. Itachi widened his eyes when he saw the spiked chain swing at him once more, this time it grabbed his leg. The chain's spikes dug into the flesh around his calf making trying to escape harder. Itachi cried out in pain when Mikoto brought up the chain to swing him in the air and slamming him down into the ground.

"AHH!"

Despite his mangled calf, he quickly evaded another attack from one of the rune knights.

"Enough playing around!" Fugaku yelled at the men.

Itachi peeped to where Sasuke was at to see if he was okay, and he was, before looking back at Fugaku and the Rune Knights. Itachi felt a sudden jolt of fatigue rush throughout his body while his magic simultaneously dropped. Having fire as your signature magic nature and being in a cold environment was quite a challenge for him. For his fire magic to be fully effective, he would need to be in a much more warmer climate but being on a high mountain while it was snowing, was killer. However, Itachi knew he needed to conserve as much magic as he could.

 _It's time to get serious,_ Itachi thought as he gathered up a large amount of magical energy. The young mage clapped his hands together before his chest protruded with the air he sucked in.

" **FIRE-MAKE: DRAGON'S BREATH!"** Itachi breathed out a large, wide path of roaring fire, which was about as wide as the slope path, towards the surprised faces of the group. The fire began to dig into the ground and obliterated everything that got in its way. Seeing that there was no way for the Rune Knights to counteract the blast Fugaku signaled Mikoto to summon a shield.

" **Ice-Make: Heaven's Shield!"** An enormous, thick, extensive wall of ice arose from the ground in front of Mikoto and the rest of the group behind her. Just as the huge mass of ice came to a halt, Itachi's fire spell slammed into the wall of ice. The blast continued to drive into the ice until it disappeared leaving warm water vapor to spread across the area. Fugaku smirked before he gave orders.

"I want _ALL men to attack!"_ The remaining seven troops all pounced forward and when they all landed they each held out their staffs and birthed a white seal in front of them before the balls of their staffs glowed a white fluorescent light.

" _Itachi!"_ Mikoto mentally shouted.

" **DIVINE WHITE LIGHT: PIERCING ARROWS!"** All the men called out. A barrage of arrows sped forth at Itachi who was preparing to avoid the attack. Itachi quickly performed various evades to avoid the onslaught, but as he stopped, he fell and rolled on the ground from exhaustion. Taking advantage of this, the Rune Knight ran forth and slammed a powerful kick to Itachi's stomach. Itachi's eyes widened as he felt the air knocked out of his lungs. Another Rune Knight brought out a spear and stabbed in through Itachi's side. Itachi yelped In pain before he broke off the spear end and stabbed it into the knight's chest and violently headbutted the other.

Both men fall and crashed to the ground before the rest of the five soldiers charged at the lone mage. Without using magic this time, each knight threw a kick or a punch at Itachi but each was a miss. Itachi then stood up on his hands and began to spin around, kicking the men around them. It didn't do much, but this prevented them from surrounding and overtaking him. Itachi picked his head up and saw one of the stumbling men and darted right at him.

Itachi leaped in the air with both legs up and kicked the chest of the rune knight before following his momentum and landing on top of his chest while he stood on top of him like a surfboard. Itachi's ear suddenly twitched to the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow behind him. Just as the four men all attacked, Itachi flipped backwards off of the soldier before holding his hands where all five knights were.

" **SCORCH BLAST!"** A red triangular seal formed in front of his hands before the magic blasted and struck all five men. They began to scream in agonizing pain, nearly burning them to death. Upon landing, Itachi fumbled backwards before skidding on his butt.

He did it, he defeated all ten Rune Knights, yet it was quite a challenge for him. He was out of breath, battered, and on top of all that, his magic energy was running extremely low. He looked down and examined his clothing. Half of his right pant leg was torn and shown a bloody calf, in which Mikoto had caused. The blood began to slowly pour out staining the snow around it. His shirt was ripped half way vertically revealing an awfully peculiar marking on his stomach. Lastly, his face was decorated with a good amount of small cuts and bruises.

 ***Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap***

Fugaku slowly slowly clapped as he let out a light chuckle. "Looks like I've trained you well, boy. It's quite impressive that someone your age can defeat all ten of my men. However, you didn't go unscaved." He finished after he gazed at Itachi's body.

"I guess I'll have to finish the job, heh." Fugaku lazily held out his hand to the side before a medium sized steal opened up, dropping down a sword made out of fire into his hand.

"FUGAKU STOP!" Mikoto yelled out. "THIS IS OUR SON AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT HIM ANYM-"

Her telling was ceased. The left side of her cheek was throbbing and it turned a shade of red. To think that her own husband would lay a finger on her. Mikoto fell to the ground. What could she do? He was stronger than her, so fighting him was out of the question.

She was... _useless_...

" _Father…"_ Itachi thought to himself. He then slowly stood up and took a deep breath as he started to walk towards Fugaku. **"Flame sword,"** Itachi mumbled before his hand was surrounded by a blade of concentrated flame. The snow began to melt beneath him from the heat of the sword. Thinking about what his parents have done and will try to do fueled his anger even more. His magic energy surprisingly spiked which made his flame blade turn to a blue flame. Fugaku widened his eyes slightly, he never even taught this boy to harness this kind of flame before so he was curious as to how he'll perform.

"It's time you and your little brother come back with...US!" Fugaku exploded from where he was standing leaving a small dent where his foot last was. Itachi bend down before rocketing forth and meeting Fugaku halfway. The two mages collided swords causing a Shockwave from the stopped force. Fugaku parried Itachi's arm away and attempted to slice vertically at the boy's torso. Instead, he managed to snag his shirt instead. Itachi flipped back and darted at Fugaku once more. They weaved, ducked and dodged around each other for several moments; the actual time feeling more like minutes of consistent blocking and swinging between the two.

After a few swings later Fugaku found an opening and kicked Itachi in the stomach. His foot sunk into his gut. As the mage bent over from the blow, Itachi spun on his left foot and violently shoved his heel in Fugaku's stomach making his eyes widen with surprise. Fugaku grunted before both of their weapons fizzled away. Itachi raised his right fist to land another blow on Fugaku. However, Fugaku met him in the middle with both of their fists caught.

Both stared deeply into each other's cold eyes as they played a game of tug of war in strength. A few grunts later, Itachi began to speak. "Why, Dad? Why do you have to do this? Those people of the Magic Council aren't right and you know it!" Itachi yelled at him.

"Just shut up boy…" Fugaku muttered, but Itachi kept going.

"Is it because you're afraid? Tell me, Father!"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, BOY!" Fugaku changed his hand position in a way that they were now interlocking fingers. Fugaku then pulled down Itachi and forced his knee into Itachi's diaphragm. His eyes widened from the force of the impact and coughed up blood. Fugaku held the dazed boy up again and slammed _another_ knee on him.

 _Ahhh My ribs!_

"Fugaku Stop! I think that's enough!" Mikoto yelled at her husband but he ignored it and kicked Itachi off to the side before he made his way to where little Sasuke was.

As a shadow hovered over the boy, Sasuke's eyes opened and he began to whimper at the scary looking man. Fugaku's short, black hair shadowed his somehow glowing black eyes. His onyx-coloured eyes lit up as well as his dark, evil smile, as he went to grab Sasuke. The baby started to cry.

"Huh?"

Fugaku stopped and blinked and then blinked again. He never felt something like this before, his arm had a weird burning sensation in it. He came into focus and looked down at his arm which shocked him, his eyes widened exponentially at the sight of his right arm.

"I-I-IT'S G-GONE! MY HAND, AHHHH!"

Mikoto gasped and ran to Fugaku who held his arm close to him stomach, the sounds of screaming echoed throughout the mountain. His eyes darted to his right seeing Itachi head up the mountain top with Sasuke held in his arms. Fugaku looked down at his stub and saw it spitting out blood every other second. The mage knew he had to do something fast before he lost too much blood.

In his hand spawned a fireball, he lowered his mouth to his shirt and bit down as hard as he could before taking the flame to cauterize the wound, burning the flesh until it stopped bleeding. The pain was torturous and agonizing but this was the only way to stop his bleeding efficiently.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto yelled but Fugaku held his hand up and signaled her to stop. A few breaths escaped before he slowly stood up.

"We don't have much time, hurry let's go," said Fugaku.

OOO

"There, that should be better for you, Sasuke." Itachi said to his baby brother. He had took off his black, torn cloak and secured it around Sasuke's small body. He was limping, the calf was swelling and it did not look like it was getting any better. Despite the blistering cold, Itachi had ripped off a piece of his already mangled shirt and wrapped around his calf however blood was now starting to seep through the cloth material making it useless.

The young mage hated to see his family fall apart like this, he loved and cared for them and his little brother so much.

The onyx eyes spotted his destination ahead, about twenty yards away, a stone pillar stood at the top. Around the sides of the stone pillar had some sort of black ancient markings on it which looked the similar to the markings on Itachi's stomach. Was it a link to something?

Right before Itachi sets Sasuke down onto the pillar, he opened the bundle up before holding out his palm. A small black seal seal swirled Into existence and from it, dropped a necklace made out of obsidian with three black pearls attached to the end of the chain and he tugged it into the folds of the wrap. Alongside with it, was a note that he had prewritten early and stuck it inside of the bundle.

"Stop!" A voice commanded. Itachi snapped his head in the direction of the voice to see Mikoto and Fugaku. His arm was over Mikoto as support because of the amount of blood he had lost.

"For what? So you can take Sasuke to the magic council for experimentation? I heard what Org said...about the Lacrima…" Itachi paused after he faced Sasuke and pushed out his hands forming a white magic seal.

"MIKOTO STOP HIM!" Funaki growled.

"But Fuga-!"

"DO AS I SAY, DO IT NOW!"

Fugaku grabbed Mikoto with his only arm and shoved Mikoto forth. As tears began to welt up under her eyes, she regretfully gathered her magic energy.

 _Itachi...I'm…_ **"Ice-Make…** " Mikoto unleashed her attack, **"PIERCING RAIN!"** A multitude of shape ice needles whizzed through the air behind Itachi.

" **Forbidden Summoning Magic: INAZUMA!"** Itachi'sseal swirled in the center of his torso before it ran up his arm and onto Sasuke. Then a beam of pure Ethernano and Lighting shot vertically in the air, causing a rip in the clouds allowing lightning to show itself from the heavens above.

"W-What on earth!?" The parents questioned before they ran off and hid behind a tree.

From the opening in the sky was a figure with lightning dancing all over her body. Feet first, out came a voluptuous woman whose silky jet black hair reached the ends of her back. Her irises were purple with repeating ripples. Her long dress, short in the front and long in the back, flowed freely in the wind. The eyes of the lightning goddess searched the area, looking for the being who summoned her.

As she landed in front of the pillar where little Sasuke was resting, her eyes snapped upward seeing a battered young mage.

"Please, take care of my brother." He silently wobbled over to Sasuke before putting two fingers onto his forehead.

"Merry...christ..m-ma…" Before he could say anything else, he landed backwards and rolled down onto his stomach. On his back were several ice needles sticking out of him. Inazuma stood there and gazed at the lifeless body before turning to Sasuke to pick him up.

' _ **He looks just like you, Itachi'**_ She thought when she saw the boy's facial features, she poked his smooth, soft baby cheeks. Suddenly the baby's eyes opened and revealed the deep black irises within them.

" **Odd, I can feel the boy's magical energy, faint, but impressive coming from a small human infant.** As she tickled his palm,baby Sasuke wrapped his hand around her finger. Her eyes widened and couldn't resist this...this... _feeling._ This was definitely a soft spot for her.

Inazuma scoffed before she spoke. **"Very well then, Sasuke. You have potential. I will make you strong and you will be my gods slayer.**

Her feet left the cold ground beneath her, Inazuma took one last look at Itachi before she ascended back into the clouds.

" **Consider yourself very lucky.** "

Ooo

"F-Fugaku! Sasuke, h-he's been-"

"I know, Mikoto." Fugaku cut off Mikoto.

Mikoto's eyes widened when she saw Itachi lying motionless on the ground.

"No, no, no, no," she kept repeating to herself.

Her body fell next to his and began to quickly, but carefully, pluck out all the ice needles that were still inside him. When she was finished Mikoto pulled out a small cylindrical glass bottle with a cork in it. When she opened it, she poured the liquid all over Itachi's body before she held her hands over him.

"A blue seal spawned before she called forth a water healing spell. The liquid started seeping through the cuts and slashes over his body, what was once deep scars were gone. However, he still suffered from internal bruises.

As soon as she finished, Mikoto began to cry over Itachi while the words, _"What have I done?" and "I'm sorry,"_ Echoed throughout her head.

"Mikoto, enough of that. Let's take the boy back back to HQ…" He paused before he directed his attention to the now crystal clear sky, his fists tighten up the relaxed as he set out a sigh.

' _He'll be back.'_

 **Next day**

A certain Lightning goddess was hovering in the cool morning air, the orange and yellow hues decorated the morning sky as the sun revealed itself in the distant horizon. Behind Inazuma was a shade of darkness indicating that she had just flew out to a fresh sunrise. Her jet black hair flowed behind her when she increased her speed.

Since her newly adoptive child was asleep, Inazuma thought she'd tell her sister Fujin-the Sky goddess-about her little occurrence yesterday.

A few minutes later, a mass of clouds swarmed around her, Inazuma grunted before flying up vertically and through

the sea of cloud. The lightning goddess stopped and squinted her eye to the vast sea of soft cream colored lumps only to see a structure. She smirked knowing it was exactly what she was looking for.

" **it's been a while since I visited here"** Inazuma said to herself when she landed in front of a pathway that lead to the front door of the house. It looked two story, the building sat on a massive island of solid thick cloud which made it easy to walk on.

On one side of the path, was just an ordinary plane of clouds; nothing too special. But on the other side was beautiful small garden filled with vibrant vegetables such as squash and various types of tomatoes which are Inazuma's favorite fruit.

Inazuma's black orbs linger to the heirlooms, her feet lifted off the ground as she hovered over to the path of red and began to pluck one.

" **What do you think you're doing!?"** A woman shouted. A powerful gust of wind from her shout raced towards Inazuma which only pushed back her straight black hair. If it were a human, it would surely blow them back a couple of yards away. the girl had her fist balled up and her hair was waving wildly in the air.

Inazuma released her grip from the tomato before she sheepishly grinned.

" **H-hello Fujin, hehe."** A sweat drop formed on the back of her head. Fujin released a sigh before she chuckled.

" **It's nice to see you, sis,"** Fujin smiled warmly as she went to hug her.

" **You hungry? Come inside."** Fugaku insisted. Her sister politely nodded her head and they both went inside.

" **So what brings you here?"** Fujin asked as she pulled out two pieces of bread and plopped them in a toaster. She then took out two glasses and poured milk into both.

" **Well, yesterday was quite...interesting. I was summoned by a human. When I arrived, the human was badly injured and asked me if I could look after a child."** Inazuma paused when Fujin handed handed her milk and toast. On the side of the plate was a small dab of butter with a mound of strawberry jam.

" **Hmph, that** _ **is**_ **interesting,"** Fujin said when she handed Inazuma her plate and glass before sitting herself down.

" **Yes, I decided to make him my god slayer, he shows potential, but only time will tell."** Inazumasaid before she took a bite out of her toast.

" **You know, I** _ **too**_ **stumbled upon a human baby,"** Fujin said after taking a drink from her milk. **"Come on, let me show you."** Inazuma took one last bite out of her toast before she got up from the couch and followed Fujin to a room.

As they both approached the door, the sky goddess slowly turned the doorknob and steadily opened the door. In a large bed they saw a cute little mound, the boy was resting ever so peacefully.

" **Heh, he even has the same blonde hair as you,"** Inazuma pointed out. Fujin laughed after she closed the door.

" **So have you decided to make him your god slayer?"**

" **I knew he was going to be mine the minute I held him in my arms,"** Fujin smirked.

" **I see...well, I guess I'll get back to Sasuke. He's probably awake and crying."** Inazuma smiled warmly.

" **Visit some time ya here!"** Fujii said to her floating sister. Inazuma raised her hand behind her before she rocketed off in the distance.

 **Ooo**

As Inazuma was soaring through the air she smirked to herself.

" **A god slayer, huh...I make sure he becomes strong...**

" **Sasuke, my** _ **god slayer."**_

 **End Chapter.**

 **A/N: Well that's is for this chapter peoplezz. I little shorter than I wanted but I really don't remember what all I put in it. I probably will once I post this (Sigh)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I don't know if I mentioned it (because I'm too lazy to look) but Sasuke's age is 1 years old in this chapter.**

 **Okay so as I was typing this, I was watching Fairy Tail and saw the character Levi. I like her calm nature and she's sweet and was thinking about pairing her with Sasuke.**

 **Tell me what you think…**

 **Be sure to leave reviews that would be awesome. Comment what ideas you'd like to to see in the story or you can pm. However, I can't promise I'll agree to all of them. (I PROMISE TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS)**

(Remake of an old story of mine from 2 1/2 years ago)


	2. Chapter 2

soooo i may actually start writing again hahahahah oops been dead on here because ive been video editing instead


End file.
